Une gondole en attente
by eirame
Summary: Des OS sur le thème de Harry Potter. Numéro 1 : Franchement, il se sentait vraiment blasé avec ce fichu au-delà qui n'arrivait jamais. Numéro 2 : Il attend patiemment. Mais les livres lui sont fermés. Numéro 3 : Elle préférait avoir la vue trouble. Numéro 4 : Poudlard leur manque. Numéro 5 : Séléné est la confidente de Luna. Numéro 6 : Son nom est devenu une superstition.
1. Gondole

Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "gondole" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Bien entendu, je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter. Ce texte ne constitue pas non plus une critique de votre religion, quelle que soit la vôtre.

* * *

Vraiment, Harry regrettait la gare de King's Cross.

Au moins c'était un lieu associé à un souvenir plaisant, le départ vers Poudlard.

Non, cette gondole rouge et noire ne lui plaisait décidément pas. Elle lui rappelait trop son voyage de noces avec sa seconde femme dans sa... quel numéro était-ce déjà ? Sa trente-troisième vie ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas celle où il avait été accidentellement empoisonné par un lemming qui cherchait à se suicider ? Il venait d'épouser Julia à Las Vegas, cette gondole-là était rose fluo. Ce devait plutôt être sa soixante-douzième vie. C'était tout de même plus respectable de mourir de pneumonie. Même s'il l'avait attrapée au mois de juillet en glissant sur une voiture pour enfants au rayon des glaces et plats surgelés. Il avait fallu un peu de temps pour réussir à décoincer son avant-bras du mécanisme de fermeture automatique. Au moins, il avait eu le nez plongé dans une délicieuse glace parfum menthe et pépites de chocolat, pas dans le faux colin d'Alaska de la vitrine d'à côté.

À bien y repenser, cette gondole au milieu de nulle part n'était pas si mal. Il avait connu beaucoup plus inconfortable et beaucoup plus horripilant. Il avait eu le temps, vu le nombre de ses différentes vies. C'était d'ailleurs une chance qu'il ne puisse pas se souvenir de celles qui précédaient les reliques de la mort. Il finissait par s'y perdre avec toutes ces langues et tous ces noms. Même si cela avait été amusant de jouer les prophètes, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il avait fondé une nouvelle religion par mégarde. Cette fois-là il n'avait même pas essayé de s'écarter quand la foudre lui était tombée dessus. Plus simple de recommencer à zéro que d'essayer de dissuader ces fanatiques.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre de nouveau. La gondole n'était pas assez grande pour faire les cent pas, mais il pouvait au moins étendre les jambes et s'étirer les bras – le trapèze suspendu au-dessus du vide avait vraiment été un entre-deux inconfortable, même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment tomber. Ça finit toujours par vous rentrer dans les fesses, cette barre de bois.

« Jiligo ? » Tiens, il avait parié sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se retourna. « Amalus ? » Un jeune homme aux cheveux verts en pétard venait d'apparaître derrière la rame. Son ami d'enfance, cette vie-ci.

« Je ne vais pas dire que tu as mal vieilli Jiligo, mais tu aurais peut-être dû attendre encore un peu avant de venir nous rejoindre ! » Le jeune homme se penchait vers lui en fronçant un sourcil familier.

« Désolé. » Comme s'il avait le choix. Ou quiconque d'autre, d'ailleurs. Tout le monde était égal devant l'inéluctabilité de la mort – et encore plus l'idiotie du destin. La différence, c'était que lui se souvenait de ses différents destins, depuis son petit accident avec les reliques.

« Fais pas cette tête ! On dirait que tu n'as pas ri depuis une éternité ! »

Cher Amalus, toujours les pieds dans le plat. Mieux valait ne pas commenter. Cette vie-ci, il était mort en avalant de travers pendant une crise de fou rire. Rupture d'anévrisme quand il avait toussé trop violemment. Et chute dans le saladier de crème fraîche au milieu de la table. Il ne manquait plus que la pâte pour un entartage en règle.

« T'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas encore tout à fait de l'autre côté. »

Comme d'habitude, quoi.

« Si tu continues dans la gondole, tu finis le voyage, je ne sais pas où exactement. Mais tu peux encore te jeter à l'eau et remonter le courant. »

Quand on vous regarde avec une telle insistance, on est bien obligé de trouver une réponse. « Tu en es sûr ? C'est possible ? »

« Foi d'Amalus ! » Un sourire, un salut, et il disparut.

Fin de la rencontre mystique numéro... numéro combien, déjà ? Quelque chose dans les trois cent cinquante ou soixante. Ça ne s'améliorait décidément jamais. Cryptique, mystérieux, et totalement inutile. Qu'il prenne la direction proposée ou son contraire, ça revenait toujours un peu au même. Dans la différence.

C'était normal, du coup, qu'il finisse par devenir paresseux.

Vous choisiriez quoi, vous, si vous saviez d'avance que vous vous réveilleriez dans une nouvelle vie, dans un nouvel univers, pour tout recommencer et vous souvenir des trois-cinquante-huit tentatives précédentes ? Oui, ça devait être le bon nombre.

Mais bon, entre nager trois plombes (c'est toujours long trois plombes, quelle que soit la durée relative de révolution de la planète) ou se laisser porter tranquille, il n'y avait pas besoin d'hésiter longtemps.

C'était dommage que la gondole ne soit pas assez confortable pour une petite sieste.


	2. Bibliothèque

Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "bibliothèque" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Bien entendu, je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter. Ce texte ne constitue pas non plus une critique de votre religion, quelle que soit la vôtre.

* * *

Dans le silence de la bibliothèque, les âmes attendent de se réincarner.

Il y a toujours des cartes qui manquent, des vies qui sont déjà empruntées, et des indécis qui hésitent entre plusieurs versions d'une même histoire, ou plusieurs mondes tous différents.

On y vient pour oublier sa dernière vie, sa dernière mort, parce qu'on en a assez de se reposer, parce qu'on veut de nouveau tenter sa chance.

C'est rassurant de pouvoir en apprendre un peu sur le monde dans lequel vous allez naître, sur les personnes que vous allez croiser, avant de repartir, faire le grand saut. Tant pis si l'on oublie tout ensuite, quand l'ange vient poser son doigt sur la lèvre supérieure, pour intimer le silence à l'âme qui s'éveille. C'est toujours mieux que de se jeter dans l'inconnu.

Et parfois il y a des familles entières, regroupées autour d'une table, en train de débattre à voix basse de telle ou telle possibilité, de tel ou tel ordre de réincarnation, de se chamailler pour savoir qui sera le parent et qui sera l'aîné, ou qui devra passer en dernier. Au moins, comme la fin des livres est toujours vierge, ils n'ont pas à décider qui devra revenir en premier.

Le plus souvent, on retrouve les âmes par paires, des amoureux ou des amis qui ont décidé de ne pas se quitter. Des âmes sœurs qui se soutiennent mutuellement et envisagent l'avenir comme une nouvelle aventure.

D'autres s'isolent. Ils préfèrent partir avant de croiser à nouveau amis, ennemis ou famille. Ils ne veulent pas s'attarder, risquer d'être reconnus ou de reconnaître quelqu'un. Ils choisissent rapidement, mais précautionneusement, suivant des critères personnels inscrits dans leurs cicatrices par leur vie précédente.

Rarement, certains viennent seuls repérer quelques informations avant d'annoncer aux autres qu'ils veulent tenter une réincarnation. Généralement, ceux-là reviennent ensuite avec leurs proches.

Il y en a quelques-uns qui viennent régulièrement pour débusquer les nouveautés, essayer une nouvelle section. Ils ont leur place attitrée, et le bibliothécaire sourit en les voyant : ils ne feront jamais le pas, ils ne se laisseront jamais séduire, ils trouveront toujours une raison de rester. Mais ils aident les autres, en les orientant, en les conseillant, fiers de ce savoir accumulé qui ne leur servira jamais personnellement.

Le bibliothécaire a des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. Voilà longtemps que sa propre famille et ses propres amis sont repassés dans le cycle des réincarnations, plusieurs fois, dans plusieurs mondes. Ils lui sourient toujours quand ils reviennent, prennent de ses nouvelles, aussi peu qu'il y en ait dans ce monde immuable, et lui racontent leurs dernières aventures. Ils ont déjà eu tant d'autres vies, tant d'autres familles, tant d'autres amis proches. Ils l'aiment toujours et ils ont beaucoup d'autres personnes à aimer. Ils changent, ils replongent, ils se séparent, ils se réunissent.

Lui reste.

Les livres lui sont fermés.

Il ne peut pas apprendre les mondes qui se cachent entre leurs pages, mais certaines des âmes régulières lui en décrivent parfois des passages.

Il aime deviner leur contenu en observant le visage des lecteurs. Il sait reconnaître l'instant exact où ils se décident, et il attend patiemment qu'ils en prennent conscience et qu'ils viennent à son guichet demander le chemin.

C'est toujours la même direction, à ses yeux, mais chaque âme perçoit la porte d'une manière différente.

Il reste à son guichet, toujours ouvert, toujours présent.

Il attend.

Il attend peut-être que quelqu'un prenne la relève. Il ne sait plus vraiment.


	3. Trouble

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "trouble" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.

* * *

Elle haïssait les eaux claires.

Il fallait du sirop dans son verre, des bulles dans son bain, du courant dans son lavabo et des carreaux multicolores dans sa douche. Les rideaux étaient toujours tirés sur ses fenêtres et elle préférait marcher dans les flaques plutôt que de risquer les regarder. Les rivières impétueuses et la mer en pleine tempête étaient acceptables.

Pour plus de sécurité, les miroirs avaient depuis longtemps disparu de sa maison et elle fonçait à travers le chemin de Traverse sans regarder à gauche ni à droite, de crainte de laisser son regard s'attarder sur une vitrine.

Elle n'avait pas changé la prescription de ses lunettes. Mieux valait avoir la vue trouble.

Elle avait appris ses premiers sortilèges spécialement pour Poudlard : un pour sécher les surfaces mouillées et l'autre pour obscurcir la salle de bains commune.

Elle avait aussi appris l'art de ne pas écouter les murmures, mais cela était beaucoup plus facile. Une voyante se reposait après tout essentiellement sur sa vue. Une fois sa vue troublée, ses autres sens s'atténuaient de même.

Luna dans la Lune. C'était plus sûr, moins fatigant.

Luna dans la Lune n'apercevait plus l'avenir.

Luna dans la Lune n'était plus une Cassandre.

Elle ne pouvait cependant pas se couper de tout. Elle essayait encore de prévenir certains, dans des termes sibyllins, parce qu'ainsi ils pourraient toujours croire à une coïncidence.

Elle espérait que la guerre contre Voldemort se terminerait bientôt. Peut-être qu'alors elle pourrait voir des choses plus heureuses, autre chose que tous ces morts qui souriaient avec leur gorge béante, leurs blessures sanglantes, et leurs membres tordus.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à oublier la vision de sa propre mère, les cheveux éparpillés dans ses vêtements déchiquetés. Elle en avait assez d'en rajouter sans cesse d'autres, beaucoup d'inconnus et trop souvent des connus.

Mieux valait avoir la vue trouble. Et l'ouïe assourdie. Et l'odorat bouché. Et tous les sens et toutes les pensées plongées dans un coton rassurant. C'était plus facile de penser Enormus à Babille que diffamation, Joncheruine que dépression.

Un jour pourtant elle verrait clair. Et elle annoncerait à tous et à toutes les bonnes nouvelles qui allaient leur arriver.

Elle attendait ce jour-là.


	4. Addiction

_Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "esclave" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._

_Bien entendu, je ne possède aucun droit sur Harry Potter._

* * *

À l'âge de 11 ans, les sorciers britanniques d'ascendance moldue dont la magie a atteint une puissance suffisante pour être détectée par le ministère de la Magie reçoivent une lettre d'invitation à Poudlard. Ils ont alors un choix à faire : entrer dans le monde des Sorciers ou vivre comme des Moldus.

Ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est que ce choix est définitif. Peu importe qu'ils n'aient que onze ans, et que certains se contentent d'obéir au désir ou à la peur de leurs parents. Quoi qu'ils choisissent, ils ne pourront pas revenir en arrière.

Les professeurs qui viennent présenter Poudlard, puis les employés du ministère qui enregistrent leur choix définitif, ne pensent jamais à leur préciser qu'ils ne pourront plus changer d'avis ensuite. Les sorciers d'ascendance moldue n'éprouvent d'ailleurs jamais aucun regret, quoi qu'ils aient choisi.

Aucun de ceux qui ont refusé Poudlard n'y repense jamais. Ils ne s'en souviennent plus.

Une fois leur refus enregistré, une équipe d'Oubliators et de Médimages vient s'occuper de l'enfant et de sa famille. Les uns effacent leur mémoire de toute référence à la magie, les autres détruisent définitivement leur capacité à l'utiliser.

Parfois, les équipes sont surmenées par plusieurs missions à mener en parallèle, lorsque les parents, ou l'enfant lui-même, ont commencé à demander conseil à d'autres Moldus. Parfois, aussi, des créatures magiques ou des sorciers font des apparitions ailleurs en Grande-Bretagne, et la priorité du Ministère est d'en effacer les traces. Il faut alors recruter d'autres employés ou infirmiers moins expérimentés. Leurs sortilèges sont généralement plus enthousiastes que précis – mieux vaut être sûr du résultat que de risquer une infraction au Secret. Ce n'est pas si grave, le cerveau et les nerfs de leurs victimes finissent presque toujours par retrouver leurs fonctions. D'ailleurs, les médecins moldus inventent régulièrement à ces quelques accidents une justification tout aussi moldue : tendinite, névralgie ou AVC. ils arrivent même à les soigner quelque peu.

Le Ministère conserve toutefois des dossiers sur ces sorciers moldifiés. Leur descendance se révéle parfois sorcière à son tour. On leur envoie alors une lettre pour Poudlard. La plupart incitent leurs enfants à refuser. Un nouveau rendez-vous avec les Oubliators et Médimages est alors nécessaire. Et sans magie, les Moldus sont tellement plus fragiles, qu'il n'est pas étonnant que leur mortalité soit plus importante.

Le Ministère de la Magie peut se vanter de son efficacité. Il n'y a jamais eu de plainte.

Les Sorciers d'ascendance moldue devraient se vanter de son inefficacité. Le fichier recensant les refus est suffisamment mal tenu pour que, durant le règne de Voldemort, une partie des lignées de Moldifiés aient échappé à l'annihilation.

Peut-être croirez-vous qu'il est donc préférable de choisir Poudlard, quitte à retourner dans le monde moldu après une ou deux années ?

C'est impossible. Tout sorcier d'ascendance moldue inscrit en première année est obligé de compléter les années suivantes jusqu'à l'obtention de leur B.U.S.E.

La règle est inscrite dans la constitution de Poudlard.

Aucun n'a jamais essayé d'y déroger.

Après plus de deux mois de vacances dans le monde Moldu, aucun n'a jamais envisagé de rester chez lui.

Poudlard leur manque.

La nuit, ils rêvent du château, du lac, des salles de classe, et même de leurs professeurs détestés. Ils n'ont pas accumulé uniquement de bons souvenirs, et ils font parfois des cauchemars. Peu importe, plus les jours passent et plus ils repensent à leurs amis, aux repas dans la grande salle, aux cours, aux escaliers, aux mille et un détails qui constituaient leur vie là-bas.

Poudlard leur manque vraiment.

Poudlard leur manque de plus en plus, à mesure que les semaines s'écoulent.

Poudlard est leur vraie maison désormais, hors du monde Moldu.

Tous reprennent le train au premier septembre.

Ils ne savent pas que ce n'est pas Poudlard, en réalité, qu'ils ont hâte de retrouver.

C'est la magie qui leur manque.

Poudlard est vieux, et dans ses murs se sont accumulées les empreintes magiques de milliers de sorciers. Ce pouvoir accumulé rayonne hors des pierres et accueille les élèves qui reviennent.

À onze ans, la croissance n'est pas encore finie. Le corps d'un moldifié peut s'adapter à l'absence de magie.

A partir de onze ans, un adolescent constamment exposé à une telle intensité magique en devient dépendant. L'absence de la magie devient de plus en plus douloureuse au fur et à mesure que les jours passent. Même si cette douleur n'est pas physique, l'inconscient parle au rêve et remodèle les souvenirs.

Tous les sorciers d'ascendance moldue reviennent pour les années suivantes. Le Chemin de Traverse et les maisons de leurs amis d'origine sorcière ne sont pas suffisants. Seul Poudlard peut apaiser leur manque.

L'empreinte du château reste au fond de leurs cerveaux et de leurs nerfs. Même quand ils ont passé leurs diplômes avec succès, ils rêvent de retourner à Poudlard.

Plus leur pouvoir est grand, plus ce désir est puissant.

Poudlard est leur maison.


	5. La confidente

_Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "soeur" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._

_Bien entendu, je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter._

* * *

« Séléné, tu n'as pas très bonne mine aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? … Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux rien me dire, je suis là. Nous pouvons être un peu tristes ensemble. » La porte de la salle de bains est ouverte. Mrs Lovegood est décédée quelques semaines plus tôt. Sa famille a fini de remercier tous les amis qui les avaient soutenus après l'accident et lors des funérailles. Il faut maintenant apprendre à vivre sans elle. Ils ne l'oublient pas. Son atelier reste fermé et inchangé. Son absence habite leurs silences.

* * *

« Crois-tu que je me ferai de nouveaux amis à Poudlard, Séléné ? Ginny est gentille, mais nous ne serons sans doute pas dans la même Maison. » Luna est assise devant la coiffeuse qu'elle a héritée de sa grand-tante, dans sa chambre de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Sa malle attend près d'elle, déjà prête et remplie de ses affaires scolaires. Les draps de son lit sont refermés sur une bouillotte. Son uniforme attend le lendemain sur un cintre en bois. Ses plantes, ses livres et ses meubles survivront patiemment jusqu'à son retour.

* * *

« Tu sais Séléné, je pense que Harry ne ment pas. » Debout devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, Luna ne regarde pas le jardin noyé sous la pluie. Elle repense aux articles de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle a lu chaque édition avec attention. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont biaisés et souvent erronés qu'il faut ignorer la concurrence. Elle a confiance en Harry. Elle ne le connaît peut-être pas autant que les Gryffondors, mais elle l'a bien observé. Il ne recherche pas la publicité. Le Ministère de la Magie ne veut pas voir la vérité.

* * *

« Ce n'est pas parce que ces Mangemorts croient diriger Poudlard qu'ils peuvent nous diriger nous, n'est-ce pas Séléné ? » Dans un coin de la Salle sur Demande est installée une grande armoire dont la porte vitrée est cassée. Elle reflète une image fragmentée de la grande pièce, des lits et de leurs occupants. L'espace paraît plus petit, les lignes se fractionnent et les corps se décomposent. Luna se sent fragmentée elle aussi. La Salle sur Demande est leur refuge. Ils résisteront à leur manière. C'est l'honneur de Poudlard.

* * *

Les blessures infligées par certains sortilèges cicatrisent mal. Luna sait où se trouvent les traces de la bataille finale de Poudlard.

Ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'elle évite le miroir qui se trouve dans le couloir.

Elle se sent forte.

Elle n'a plus besoin de sa sœur désormais.

Leur famille avait choisi son prénom ensemble, juste avant l'accident. Elle a offert neuf années supplémentaires au bébé qui est mort dans le ventre de sa mère.

Que Séléné repose en paix. Luna a la vie devant elle.


	6. Superstition

**_Cet OS a été rédigé dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF, en moins d'une heure, sur le thème "superstition"._**

* * *

Les trois jeunes filles s'avancent dans les couloirs, enveloppées par l'ombre de la nuit. A cette heure, les préfets, les professeurs et même les tableaux se sont retirés dans leurs chambres, mais les fantômes et les esprits frappeurs hantent encore les lieux. Elles s'arrêtent à chaque angle, retenant leur souffle, tendant l'oreille.

« Il faut que nous accélérions un peu, sinon l'heure va passer ! » Le chuchotement est à peine audible pour ses deux camarades. Elles essaient de marcher plus rapidement, mais le bruissement de leurs robes sous les voûtes silencieuses leur semble si bruyant qu'elles ralentissent presque aussitôt.

« On aurait dû demander un sortilège aux élèves des autres années !

\- Surtout pas ! Ils auraient pu nous dénoncer ! Et puis cela ne compte pas si on ne le fait pas toutes seules !

\- Chut ! On est presque arrivées ! On est même un peu en avance ! »

Elles s'arrêtent dans un couloir du troisième étage, et s'accroupissent rapidement dans le recoin d'une fenêtre murée. De là, elles peuvent observer le tableau accroché sur le mur d'en face, un peu à gauche.

Le cadre en bois sculpté et doré est large d'un mètre et plus haut de moitié. L'unique occupant du portrait, coupé au niveau des hanches, est tourné vers le spectateur. Ses robes noires de professeur, aux armes de Poudlard, sont rehaussées d'un col et de poignets assortis à ses yeux verts. Le regard est perçant derrière les lunettes carrées. L'expression sévère de la bouche est adoucie par l'exubérance de la chevelure brune. La main gauche est posée sur un bureau en bois encombré de quelques livres de défense laissées ouverts, et la main droite tient gracieusement une baguette dans ses doigts alanguis. Le fond est occupé par une fenêtre ouverte sur le ciel, des étagères remplies d'autres livres et d'instruments en métal, une cage vide. L'homme paraît avoir trente ans.

« Attention, c'est maintenant ! »

Alors que l'horloge de Poudlard commence à égrener les coups de minuit, les trois jeunes filles se relèvent et s'alignent devant le tableau.

« Neuf, dix, onze, ... »

Et dès que le douzième coup a retenti, elles murmurent ensemble.

« Harry Potter ! Harry Potter ! Harry Potter ! »

Un treizième coup commence à sonner presque aussitôt.

Elles attendent, le souffle suspendu, les yeux parcourant les tableau, surveillant l'expression du visage, la position des bras, les plis de la robe.

« Ça y est ! La main gauche, la main gauche ! J'ai vu bouger ses doigts !

\- C'est vrai ? Tu en es sûre ?

\- Presque sûre ! Attendez, vous allez voir ! »

Le murmure excité est un peu plus fort, et ses deux camarades se concentrent sur la main, attendent. L'une d'entre elles inspire bruyamment.

« Tu as raison, j'ai vu quelque chose moi aussi !

\- Pas moi, vous êtes sûres que c'est la main ?

\- Regarde mieux ! »

Quelques secondes passent.

« Je crois que... je crois que je l'ai vu moi aussi ! »

Elles se poussent l'une l'autre et gloussent doucement, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Chut ! J'ai entendu un bruit ! »

Elles s'arrêtent et font silence.

« Il est temps de rentrer, sinon on risque de se faire prendre. » Le murmure est presque inaudible.

Elles s'éloignent aussitôt à petits pas légers, soucieuses de ne pas faire bruisser leurs robes trop bruyamment.

Dans le couloir qu'elles ont laissé, Harry Potter reste seul, invisible, intangible et silencieux, prisonnier de l'entre-deux. Il contemple le portrait qui ne s'est jamais animé.


End file.
